Entre Uniformes y Pañales
by Melissa Holland
Summary: Ella no habia cometido, un crimen. Pero en su cuidad era como si hubiese cometido el peor de todos. La vida puede tratarnos de manera muy dura, pero hay un momento en que tu pasas a segundo grado donde solo te preocupa el bienestar de alguien mas. ExBxN


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entre Uniformes y pañales.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personaje son de Meyer, y el hijo de la señora Hope (Jace) es el protagonista de la saga de cazadores de sombras. Espero que disfruten su lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bella caminaba con paso lento por el pasillo principal de su escuela. Tenía prisas por llegar a su destino pero quería pasar desapercibida de sus compañeros, pensaba que al acelerar el paso su torpeza podría salir a la luz, cometer un accidente y llamar la atención de todos.

Isabella Swan era una chica brillante, era la número uno de su clase. En dos meses seria su gradación de la secundaria, enfrentándose muy pronto a un nuevo mundo, la universidad. Estaba ansiosa por terminar su bachillerato en el instituto de Forks para poder irse a la cuidad a estudiar una licenciatura en filosofía inglesa. Desde que nació fue una niña tranquila y muy madura para su edad, hacia lo que pensaba que era correcto y seguía las normas. No tenía muchos amigos, los que había tenido en toda su vida podían contarse con las palmas de su mano, lamentablemente todos se habían graduado el año anterior dejándola a ella sola.

"A night out" decía el cartel pegado en su casillero. Bufo, quito el anuncio que promovía el baile de fin de curso de la puerta de su casillero. Tenía prohibido asistir al baile de fin de curso, tenia prohibida asistir a su propia graduación. Era un milagro que el director le permitiera terminar sus estudios secundarios, estaba segura que si en Forks existiera otro instituto hace mucho la hubieran expulsado. Guardo con mucho cuidado sus libros y apuntes de ese día, por suerte no tenia tarea para el día de hoy. Echo su mochila al hombro y salió con mucho silencio fuera de las instalaciones del instituto.

Gracias al silencio de su caminar podía escuchar los murmullos al caminar. Sentía varios ojos mirándole sus espaldas, Bella sentía que cada día se encontraba frente a una sala de investigación, como si estuvieran incriminándola de un crimen. Un crimen, podría decirse que en esa ciudad, eso era exactamente lo que había cometido.

Bella camino hacia el aula de ciencias para hablar con su profesora, una señora amable y dulce. Aparentaba unos 45 años de edad, su cabello rubio empezaba a teñirse un poco de blanco, tenía una piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos azules. Cuando su profesora la observo en el marco de la puerta dijo:

Señorita Swan espero verla mañana para su examen final – La profesora de ciencias le sonrió amablemente.

Bella había hablado con todos sus profesores para terminar la escuela cuanto antes, ellos aceptaron a delatarle todos los exámenes finales y permitirle adelantarse en la materia. La clase de ciencias de mañana sería su última sección, había adelantado todos los temas, a partir de la próxima semana tendría todas las tardes del lunes libre.

Muchas gracias señorita Hayle – respondió con una tímida sonrisa. – no sabe lo que significa para mí.

Bella – se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos – se lo mucho que significa esto para ti. Te he visto crecer desde que eras una bebita, ahora que afrontas un reto mayor los estas superando con madures, eso es de admirar en ti.

Le estoy muy agradecida, en medio de tantas acusaciones y reclamos puedo saber que alguien está conmigo me hace sentir aliviada – Bella se hecho en su brazos y lloro amargamente.

Bella ¿pasa algo con …? – las sollozos de Bella callaron sus palabras. La señorita Hayle se limito a acariciar sus cabellos hasta que pudo sentirse más tranquila.

No pasa nada – respondió. Limpio el resto de lágrimas de sus mejillas – es solo que me siento tan sola aquí, pasar todo el día rodeada de gente y saber que no puedo hablar, y sobre todo soportar sus miradas y murmuros.

Bella, no sé como poder darte el valor que necesitas. Solo puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda cuando lo necesites – bella abrazo por última vez a su profesora y salió con un peso menos.

El camino hacia la casa de la señora Hope se hacía cada día mas largo, caminada lento y rápido a la vez. Ignoro los murmuros que se abría a su paso, la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro era radiante. Espera llegar pronto a su destino. Una vez fuera del instituto corrió hacia la casa que se encontraba enfrente.

Señora Hope, ya llegue – grito en la puerta.

Bella cariño, en estos momentos abro la puerta – Bella respiro hondo tratando de controlar su errática respiración.

Hola cariño que bueno que estas aquí – la señora Hope abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Hola – murmuro tímidamente – estaba ansiosa, perdone por la manera de tocar.

Descuida querida – la señora Hope soltó una carcajada.

Aquella viejecilla se había convertido en uno de sus principales pilares, le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie día a día.

A partir del próximo lunes tendré la tarde libre – sonrió feliz.

Espero que no me olvides y me dejes sola Bella, ya falta poco para que te vayas y yo terminare en absoluta soledad - la señora Hope bajo su mirada a sus manos.

La vida no fue fácil para esta señora, cuando tenía 22 años su esposo murió dejándola con un pequeño niño de 4 años, ella lucho mucho por sacarlo adelante pero cuando este tenía 17 años había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, desde entonces ella había vivido sola, hasta el momento que su vida se cruzo con la pequeña Bella. Ella la quería como si fuera su nieta, desde pequeña se ofreció para ayudarle en todo lo que necesitaba. Bella era consciente de eso, sobre todo ahora que no la había abandonado.

Señora Hope necesito irme de aquí – soltó en medio de un llanto – ya no lo soporto, este ambiente es demasiado dañino

Lo sé querida – la anciana se acerco y le dio un cálido abrazo – pero eso no hace que deje de extrañarlos.

Prometo venir a Forks a verla, usted es mi único motivo para regresar – le acaricio las canas en su cabeza y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

¿Aun no has hablado con tu padre?- pregunto la anciana. Ese "usted es mi único motivo para regresar" no paso por alto.

No –respondió en voz baja- el no quiere saber nada de mí. Desde el año anterior no hablo con él. La semana pasada lo encontré en la calle y me ignoro.

Bella, eso fue difícil para el también. Dale su tiempo, pronto se dará cuenta de su error – "espero que no sea demasiado tarde" pensó la anciana.

Lose, pero – iba a seguir hablando cuando un dulce llanto inundo la habitación.

Ha despertado –dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

Mi bebe – grito Bella. Corrió por la sala de la señora Hope y entro corriendo a la habitación.

Con mucho cuidado Bella se acerco a la enorme cama de la señora Hope. Vio al pequeño bulto rosa moviéndose inquietamente. Quito el **mosquitero*** entrando dentro de la cama.

Hola mi amor – dijo.

El bulto permaneció quieto por un momento, escuchando.

Mami esta aquí contigo –ahora unos piecitos comenzaron moverse inquietos, el llanto había cesado.

No llores porque mami se pone triste – acaricio el pequeño estomago de su bebe, una suave risa inundo la habitación.

Ven con mama – no soportando más corto la distancia que los separaba y cargo a su bebe en brazos.

Un cabello cobrizo alborotado fue lo primero que pudo ver, después el rostro de su bella niña mirándola fijamente.

Renesmee tenía 4 meses, su cabello cobrizo como su padre se extendía en rizos alrededor de su cabeza. Unos enormes ojos chocolates se fijaban en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su piel tan pálida como la nieve adornada con un lindo sonrojo del color de una rosa. Era muy inteligente, reconocía a su mama y le encantaba jugar con ella.

Estas muy linda – Bella beso el rostro de su hija – hueles delicioso – absorbió un poco de aire en el cuello de su hija. La niña sonreía en respuesta.

Veo que despertaste muy feliz Ness – dijo la señora Hope en la puerta.

Muchas gracias por cuidarla –dijo Bella – será el momento de irnos.

Oh Bella, sabes que es un placer para mí. Amo a esta pequeña – se acerco a la bebita y acaricio su mejilla.

Es usted muy amable – respondió – cuidarla mientras yo esté en clases puede ser un duro trabajo.

Bella mi Jace – dijo refiriéndose a su hijo – fue el mejor amigo de tu madre desde que nació, tú fuiste la nieta que nunca tuve y ahora esta niña vino a iluminar mi camino de completa oscuridad.

Gracias de nuevo – Bella se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Nessie al estar al contacto con su "abuela" le tomo de su cabello para llamar su atención.

Creo que tu también quieres despedirte – la señora Hope tomo a Renesmee un rato en lo que su madre iba a tomar sus cosas.

Vámonos Renesmee – la niña busco la voz de su madre y le tendió los brazos.

Hasta mañana Bella – dijo la anciana desde el lumbral de su puerta.

Hasta mañana – respondió desde la calle. Renesmee se giro e intento hacer el mismo movimiento que su madre había hecho con la mano.

Bella caminaba por la acera, al parecer todos los estudiantes se habían marchado a su casa. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, recordaba cómo cada tarde salía con su novio a perder el tiempo, sin nada que hacer, con mucho que mostrarse. Ahora cada día era igual, encerrada en su casa con una linda bebe que cuidar.

Pero no me arrepiento –dijo besando la frente de su hija – pasar mi tiempo contigo es mejor que hacer cosas de adolecentes. Además, este sábado cumpliré los 18 años, dejare ese mundo atrás.

Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí – una horrible voz le saco de su plática.

Vete Jessica – gruño – no tengo tiempo para ti. – como otras veces trato de ocultar el rostro de su hija en su cuello.

Tan fea es tu hija que no quieres que la veamos – dijo Lauren – acaso tu horrible fealdad pudo más que los magníficos genes que Cullen tiene. Porque ese hombre está hecho en molde de los dioses.

Como sea mi hija no tiene porque importante –Bella podía sentir la rabia creciendo dentro de ella, en cualquier momento explotaría.

Vamos, queremos conocer a nuestra futura hija – dijo Jessica. Bella gruño mas ante semejante locura.

Primero, Ella es MIA –hizo énfasis en la posesión de la oración – Segundo, Edward jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Deja de ofender a mi hija, tú y ella no irán jamás en una misma oración.

Bella, si tu no creyeras eso no te enojarías – se burlo Lauren. – y sobre Edward, creo que como todo hombre prefiere a una mujer sin compromiso que a una llena de pañales.

Hola bebe –dijo Jessica con horrible asentó de niña pequeña. Toco la espalda de Renesmee y antes de que Bella pudiera deternela se dio la vuelta. Durante toda su riña Renesmee había intentado levantar la cabeza pero Bella la sostenía impidiéndole.

Hay pero si es una hermosura – grito Lauren. Ouchh – dijo luego que Jessica le diera una patada.

Lo admito, no es tan fea como pensé, parece que la sangre Cullen ha defendido un poco en la batalla de genes, si fuera mía, sería sin duda una hermosa niña de ojos verdes o azules y no esos corrientes color carbón – dijo una Jessica despectiva.

Pero es mía, -grito Bella – Edward me eligió a mí, no a ti – volvió a gritar – Déjenme en paz.

No querida, hare tu vida lo más miserable posible mientras pueda – prometió Jessica.

Renesmee se recostó en el pecho de su madre y coloco su mano en la mejilla de Bella – aaaww es tan tierna – grito Lauren.

Bella salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejan a las dos chicas ahí paradas. Una suspirando por su hija y la otra ofendiéndola a ella.

Yo pienso que eres la cosa más linda, tierna, dulce y sonriente que existe – dijo bella a su hija, besándola en su frente.

Oh Lauren, que mal me siento por la pobre Bella – grito Jessica en la calle rodeada de gente. Todo el mundo miro hacia donde ella iba caminando.

Sí, me da tanta pena. Mírala con su uniforme, y cargando un pañal. Su vida está entre uniformes y pañales – respondió Lauren con una falsa pena.

Es una lástima, lo peor es que esta sola. Su padre le ha dicho que no quiere verla en su vida y su novio la tiene por lástima, porque él es un buen hombre y no quiere que su hija viva en cualquier lado, esta con ella solo por la bebe. – bella sintió el nudo formándose en su garganta. Toda la gente se le queda viendo con una crítica en sus ojos.

Lo peor de todo es que una pobre alma inocente sufre los errores de su madre, imagínate como una linda bebe aceptara que su madre fue una cualquiera, cuando ella este en el kínder su mama todavía estará en la Universidad, si es que no termina como mesera – volvió atacar Lauren.

Oh Lauren querida, y cuando sea mayor le preguntaran si su madre es su hermana. La pobre bebe nunca tendrá una madre, solo una compañera de juegos. – los murmullos de la gente no eran nada disimulados, Bella sentía como hablaban a su costa.

Esa niña será un alma rebelde, a lo mejor y termina como su madre. Con un bebe a los 17 años. Y Bella como podrá castigar o corregirla cuando ella ha sido un mal ejemplo para la cuidad- el tono de Lauren era cada vez mas alto para abarcar un mayor número de audiencia.

Sí, he escuchado que los profesores la han suspendido de las actividades de graduación. Y si no fuera en contra de las reglas hace mucho la hubieran corrido.

Bella sintió como las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, la gente la miraba acusatoriamente, murmuraban a su espalda y otros la apuntaban con el dedo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, llevaba su mochila en su espalda, la pañalera de Renesmee en un brazo y a su bebe cargándola. Renesmee jugaba con las lagrimas de su madre, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ves hija, eso puede pasarte a ti. Ya te dije que tengas muchos cuidados con los hombres – una mujer la señalo descaradamente cuando pasaba – solo mira a la chica que va allá. Una niña cuidando a otra niña.

Bella acelero su paso hasta llegar a su casa. Su casa era pequeña, tenía dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala, un baño en su cuarto y una cocina-comedor. Dejo sus cosas en la mesa y fue hasta su habitación.

Las lágrimas no abandonaban sus ojos, no sentía nada de dolor por lo que la gente pudiera decirle a ella, en esos momentos ella estaba en segundo plano. Su hija, era el blanco perfecto para burlas, no quería que eso le pasara a un ser tan puro e inocente.

Por eso debemos irnos – le dijo. La pequeña Renesmee empezó a dormirse en junto a su madre en la cama. Bella lloro un rato más hasta que sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

.

.

.

A los lejos escuchaba una suave carcajada, de pronto unos pequeños dedos se metían en los huecos de su nariz, se dirigían a sus ojos y como un cuerpo pequeño intentaba zafarse de sus brazos.

Renesmee, mi amor, duermo un rato mas cielo – murmuro una somnolienta Bella. El cuerpo de su hija hizo caso contrario, moviéndose desesperadamente en sus brazos. De pronto un suave llanto inundo la habitación.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio a un sonriente Edward sentado en el borde de la cama, y a una desesperada Renesmee por acercarse a él.

Edward –grito. Todas las heridas que sufría cada día, eran curadas por el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella cada noche. – hoy has llegado temprano.

Hola mi amor – Edward se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios, beso que duro un poco más de lo debido. Se apartaron al oír una queja de su hija.

Hola a ti princesa – Edward tomo a su hija en brazos y le dio muchos besos en su rostro sacando una hermosa carcajada como regalo. La niña se recostó en el pecho de su padre y tomo su camisa con posesión.

Hola Edward – Bella sonrió – te extrañamos.

Y yo a ustedes, no puedo esperar para que salgamos de vacaciones – Edward se acerco a Bella y la rodeo con un brazo, Renesmee aun acostada en el pecho de su padre extendió una mano a su mama.

Yo igual, estos cuatro meses han sido muy difíciles – se recostó en el hombro de Edward.

Y con los planes de la boda creo que no será una vacación tranquila – bella gimió antes las palabras de su prometido.

Edward, ni me lo recuerdes. Alice va a matarme – dijo una bella "asustada"

Estoy desesperado porque tengas la edad adecuada para poder reclamarte como mí esposa legalmente – beso los cabellos de su prometida. Renesmee los observaba a ambos con admiración.

Eso será el sábado, después de ahí no tienes nada que temer – Bella recordó con un escalofrió lo que paso un año anterior.

Tenía un mes de embarazo, su padre descubrió el test que se encontraba en el baño. Edward ese mes había cumplido los 18 años y Bella en dos meses más cumpliría 17. Su padre se enojo tanto que metió a Edward en la cárcel por violador, Bella se desespero tanto que casi pierde a su bebe. Luego de un mes, la madre de Bella llego muy enfurecida y retiro los cargos hacia Edward. Los padres de Edward junto con sus hermanos los han apoyado siempre, también Reneé pero lamentablemente nadie se encontraba en la cuidad. Bella tenía que termina el instituto, por eso ellos habían quedado solos.

Si –respondió Edward con una sonrisa – tu padre ya no puede meterme a la cárcel.

Bella permaneció en silencio unos momentos, mirando a su hija en el pecho de su prometido con una linda sonrisa, murmuraba ruiditos extraños mientras dormía, una mano tenia firmemente agarrada la camisa de Edward, para evitar que se le escapara.

Es hermosa – dijo – la señora Hope va a extrañarla muchísimo.

Bella – la interrumpió Edward – hablando de ella tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Dime – respondió la castaña con mucha curiosidad.

En la cuida alguien debe cuidar a nuestra bebita mientras estudiemos, allá será muy difícil encontrar a alguien. Y no pienso dejarla en una guardería – Edward se acomodo a su hija en sus brazos y depositaba besos en su cabeza.

Edward, lo he dicho. No pienso estudiar hasta que mi hija crezca – esa era la única cosa por la que peleaban, y por atender a Nessie cuando lloraba en la noche, tanto Bella como Edward querían levantarse para no incomodar al otro.

Yo no quiero privarte de tus sueños –dijo – que Renesmee naciera fue mi culpa, un error del que no me arrepiento, porque aunque suene egoísta me hace inmensamente feliz.

Pero yo soy su mama. Ella me necesita, además yo quiero estar con ella – Cada día Bella pensaba en su bebe, no tenia duda que solo ella podría cuidarla.

De eso trata mi propuesta, quiero llevarme a la señora Hope con nosotros, mis padres nos han regalado una casa enorme – bella iba a protestar por el lujoso regalo – bueno se lo han regalado a ella – señalo a su bebita – así que no puedes devolver un regalo que no es tuyo.

Pero Edward – los labios de Bella fueron silenciados por un beso.

Como decía, la señora Hope puede cuidar a nuestra pequeña ahora, dentro de 15 años nuestra hija puede cuidarla a ella. Tu sabes que ella no tiene a nadie, nosotros somos su única familia – Edward acariciaba la espalda de Bella mientras ella analizaba la situación.

Gracias –lloro – Ella estará muy feliz, -lloro más fuerte- eres la mejor persona que existe. Gracias por no olvidarte de ella.

Yo soy el que debe darle las gracias a ella – dijo – Ella a cuidado muy bien de la cosa más importante que tengo – señalo a Renesmee quien sonreía en sueños.

Esa tarde pasaron un momento como la familia que eran, graban muchos videos de Renesmee, la bañaron juntos. Edward se fue hacia su piano a tocar la nana que había escrito para su hija, Renesmee quien cada día se hacía más inquieta intentaba tocar las teclas del piano también. Bella desde la cocina miraba como Edward jugaba con su hija mientras prepara la cena. Acostaron a Renesmee a las siete de la noche y ellos disfrutaron del resto de la noche para demostrarse su amor.

Edward sabía que Bella estaba triste, ella le confirmo sus sospechas cuando esa noche se había levantado para cambiarle el pañal a su hija y escucho como Bella narraba lo sucedido ese día en sueños.

.

.

Adiós princesa – Edward deposito un beso en la mejilla de Renesmee, quien agarro su camisa y no quería soltarlo. – Adiós mi vida – dejo un beso en los labios de su Bella.

Adiós papi, te extrañaremos – Bella beso de nuevo a su prometido y tomo a su hija para irse al instituto.

.

.

Edward llego temprano a casa ese día, había cambiado el horario del hospital donde hacia a sus prácticas. Fue a casa de la señora Hope por su hija, aprovechando de una vez para contarles su nueva propuesta. La anciana lloraba feliz, agradecida y conmovida. Acepto gustosa la idea de mudarse con ellos de cuidad y cuidar a la pequeña Nessie. Edward salió del instituto y se puso afuera para esperar a su Bella.

Hola Edward – saludo la señorita Hayle.

Hola profesora – saludo Edward – me alegra verla. – la señorita Hayle era la profesora favorita de Edward, ella le había enseñado su pasión por las ciencias.

Veo que trajiste a una linda princesa contigo – ella se acerco y vio a Renesmee. -Es la primera vez que la veo – dijo.

¿En serio? – pregunto el joven

Sí, yo creo que nadie conoce a tu linda bebe - Renesmee le sonreía - ¿puedo? – pregunto.

Edward le paso a su hija y la señora empezó a jugar con ella. – así que Bella no viene por acá con mi hija – afirmo Edward.

Las cosas son muy difíciles –defendió su profesora – bella no tiene nadie con quien hablar, todos se burlan de ella. Ayer cuando iba a mi casa vi como Lauren y Jessica se burlaban de ella enfrente de todos. – la señorita Hayle le conto a Edward sobre la vida que Bella llevaba en el instituto, entiendo la razón por la que Bella no quería llevar por ahí a su bebe, ella solo quería que no hablaran de su hija como hablan de ella.

La campana sonó. La señorita Hayle se fue pero antes deposito muchos besos a Renesmee.

Edward vio como los chicos lo miraban con furia, al parecer, "Cullen" había regresado y el hecho que tuviera a su hija en sus brazos no disminuía el interés de las chicas por él, al contrario, aumentaba. Muchas chicas se acercaron donde el intentando de llamar su atención y la de su hermosa hija también. Pero Edward no apartaba su vista de la puerta.

Así que como te llamas – pregunto una rubia al verlo sonreír de una manera coqueta.

Como se llama tu sobrina – pregunto una pelirroja.

No es su sobrina- dijo furiosa una castaña.

¿Y cómo lo sabes? – pregunto una morena.

¿Por qué esa niña es mía? – dijo una enfurecida Bella.

Oh ya veo, ella es tu hija y el es tu hermano – volvió a decir la rubia.

No –dijo Edward – esta hermosa princesa que está aquí – beso la mejilla de Renesmee que rio con fuerza – es mi hija. Y este ángel que está aquí parado es mi hermosa esposa Bella – Edward tomo a Bella entre sus brazos y deposito un beso, beso que Bella respondió gustosa. Edward puso el cuerpo de su hija a un lado y con su mano libre rodeo a Bella por la cintura. La castaña a acariciaba su cabellos, el beso cada vez era menos apropiado para hacerlo en público.

Hola amor, vinimos a traerte – Edward dio un casto beso en los labio de Bella, haciendo que soltara un suspiro.

¡Bella! – gritaron a unisonó el grupo de chicas.

No, soy la reina de España – contesto sarcásticamente

¿Pero si tu era la madre soltera de la escuela? – dijo la pelirroja

Tu novio te dejo porque te embarazaste de otro – grito la morena.

Si, por eso nadie en la escuela te habla. Jessica y Lauren dicen que tu bebe nació deforme por todo lo malo que hiciste. Ellas también nos dijeron que quieres hacerte amiga de una de nosotras para quitarnos a nuestros novios y él se haga cargo del tu bastardo – dijo la rubia. Bella abrió los ojos como platos, ahora fue el momento que Edward se enojara.

En primer lugar, Bella no es madre soltera porque me tiene a MI, yo no la deje porque se embarazo de otro, mi hija es mía, se parece demasiado a mí como para sembrar la duda de nuestro parentesco – las tres chicas se acercaron a Renesmee para comprobar si era cierto. La niña levanto la cabeza mostrando su inconfundible cabellera cobriza, una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre y la misma forma de su rostro - y si todavía no se han dado cuenta mi hija es la bebe más hermosa que el mundo a conocido, no es deforme – Edward trataba de controlar su respiración. Sentía el deseo de arrancarles la cabeza a dos señoritas que ponían en mal el nombre de su amada Bella.

Edward, amor tranquilízate – Bella dio un beso en su mejilla, Renesmee al ver la acción de su madre intento hacer lo mismo, babeando el rostro de su papa.

Aaaaaawwww- se escucho por parte de las chicas. Edward sonrió y de volvió el beso a su hija.

Leah, victoria y tayna. –Comenzó Bella – todo lo que dicen Lauren y Jessica es falso. Yo no estoy detrás de sus novios. Tengo al mejor hombre del mundo conmigo – bella rodeo a Edward por la cintura. – el año anterior ellas intentaron por todos los medios quitarme a Edward. Se lo que se siente sentirse amenazada.

Lo sentimos tanto Bella – respondió victoria. – le creímos todo a ellas. Cuando tú te rehusabas a presentar al bebe pensamos que era deforme – Victoria acaricio la mejilla de Renesmee, ella sonrió ante su contacto.

Y como Edward no apareció por el instituto creímos que te había dejado – dijo una apenada Leah.

Todos pensamos que no tenías el apoyo de nadie, y en tu desesperación buscabas a un chico que te ayudara – concluyo Tanya.

Edward empezó la universidad este año, por eso no aparece más. A mi bebe nunca la traje a la escuela porque todo el mundo hablaba de mí, no quería que le hicieran lo mismo a mi hija. – dijo bella.

Espero que la dejen en paz, ambos cometimos un error, pero la vida nos dio un regalo a cambio. Mi hija es lo mejor que nos ha sucedido a ambos. Sé que no es el momento perfecto para tenerla, pero ahora que ha llegado vamos a ser responsables y tratar de hacer la cosas bien – Edward hablo con orgullo. En la universidad le hablaba a todos sus compañeros de la hermosa hija que tenia.

Bella lo sentimos en serio, espero que nos perdones – dijeron las tres a unisonó.

No tengo nada de que perdonar, ustedes no han sido las culpables, estaban engañadas – Bella tomo a su hija en sus brazos por primera vez y le dijo: - está feliz mi princesa, papi ha venido con nosotras hoy. – Renesmee sonrió en respuesta.

Bella nos gustaría hacer algo por ti, estamos en deuda contigo. No puedo dormir en paz después de este día – pregunto Leah.

Solo me gustaría que no hablen más a mi costa. Es muy irritante – respondió con una sonrisa.

Pues para mí no es suficiente – dijo Edward con un rostro molesto – para que yo las perdone tiene que ir este sábado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. – respondió Edward ahora con una sonrisa.

Claro –gritaron las chicas – podemos ayudarte a organizarla.

Ese día Edward y Bella llegaron muy tarde a sus casas, todos los estudiantes se acercaron a conocer a la hermosa familia y comprobar que los rumores no eran ciertos. Bella se sentía muy feliz porque no volvería a ser la comidilla de la escuela.

Dos meses después, Renesmee se había ganado el cariño de toda la escuela. Como bella tenía prohibido ir al baile de graduación su cuñada Alice le organizo una fiesta en un club privado, toda la escuela asistió a la fiesta de Bella, incluyendo a los profesores. Renesmee fue elegida como la reina de graduación por mayoría de votos. Lauren y Jessica se convirtieron en las brujas malas de cuento y nadie más volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

En diciembre Bella y Edward contrajeron matrimonio para irse junto a la Universidad, como una familia legalmente y con el visto bueno de la sociedad.

.

.

.

Mosquitero: es como una manta enorme que rodea la cama, brinda protección de los insectos. La mayoría de las abuelitas tienen uno (la mia me obliga a usar uno).

**Hola, aparezco de nuevo para dejarles una linda historia (para mí) se la dedico especialmente a una amiga que paso por una situación parecida. Bella tuvo un final feliz, lamentablemente las chicas que salen embarazadas a esa edad no tienen el mismo final. La razón por la que yo lo escribí fue por eso, porque muchas personas actuamos como Jessica y Lauren, criticamos y hasta inventamos cosas. Espero que la que lea este fic piense antes de criticar, yo tengo una prima, tenía 17 cuando nació, yo la cuide varias veces, una vez iba en la calle con ella y la gente se volteaba y me criticaba, me sentí muy mal. Porque ellas hablaban de mí sin saber la verdad.**

**Chicas no dejen un review si no quieren, lo único que me interesa es que practique la ley de tablón (No le hagas a otros los que no quieres que te hagan a ti)**

**Que tengan un lindo día, espero que su lectura fuera de su agrado. Besos Mel.**


End file.
